homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
052116 - Damage Control
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOQAQ ASIDE. CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: Lorrea pulls Aaisha aside, and then sits. She tries to unobtrusively get Aaisha to sit with her. CAT: Aaisha does sit, she doesn't know whether to fume or start crying but she is doing a great job of both. CAT: Lorrea quietly tries to pull Aaisha into a hug. CAT: That is something Aaisha also lets her do and she hugs back. "... i should not even be.. this upset but she makes me.. so mad." CAT: "Telll me about it, Aaisha. Why does she upset you?" CAT: "i.. feel like she's taking over.. taking everything away without even really understanding why it's important or caring... i dont like the idea of being on her strings.." CAT: "... I underrstand. I think you're too worrried, though." CAT: "She isn't taking overr." CAT: "I know that it may feelll llike that, but... she's just done a handfulll of things. She isn't in a position forr anything llike that." CAT: "we rarely do anything without her counsel.. she could have any of us killed and hide it gl'bgolyb lorrea she's like six empresses in one body" Aaisha heaves and bites her lip, "she doesnt need to be she can probably play all of us like a fiddle.. we wouldnt even know it" CAT: "... She coullld pllay Serrios, yes. She coullld prrobabllly pllay Nyarrlla. The humans woulld llisten to herr..." CAT: "But this is alll things that I coullld do, too." CAT: "She isn't an emprress. She's just LLibby." CAT: "Yes, she's powerrfull, but powerr does not an emprress make." CAT: ".. it has for so many sweeps though.. all libby's missing is the crown" CAT: "... And being a trrolll, Aaisha." CAT: "LLet allone the bllood forr it." CAT: "that doenst really matter does it? if she could just quell any rebellion.." CAT: "But she coulldn't." CAT: "Rememberr how many of us arre on yourr side." CAT: She takes a deep breath. "I know. wouldnt. well. does she have the same power as scarlet..? she can see relationships.." CAT: "... Does she have any reason to trry something llike that?" CAT: "does she not though??" CAT: "It woullld be stupid, and Serrios would side with you even if it cost him his llife." CAT: "You know he woulld." CAT: "That's who he is." CAT: "And LLibby isn't going to do something that woulld llead to that." CAT: "not openly.. no. i just. i dont know if i can trust her and i dont like.. that she's the last source of alternian culture and history.." CAT: "that i have to ASK to know that" CAT: "You don't have to trrust herr, forr now. I can handlle herr in yourr stead, if you woullld llike?" CAT: "i'd.. still. i still need to talk to her i cant just not but. could you be with me? when i do?" CAT: "Yes." CAT: "She isn't going to hurrt you." CAT: After a moment Aaisha relaxs, holding onto Lorrea and stiffling a little. "okay. i believe you." CAT: Lorrea hugs Aaisha a bit tighter. "Thank you." CAT: "i kinda.. as vexed as i am. want to ask her about the dolls?" CAT: "What about them?" CAT: "well. i'd forgotten about it before nyarla said soemthing but... i have one?" CAT: "I gatherrred as much." CAT: "was i that obvious about it?" CAT: "... Reading impllications is a passtime of mine." CAT: "ah.. well i am. curious about if the game possibly editting them.. and well. my approved history never went into much detail why they kinda.. disappeared." CAT: "Maybe the trrollls that coulld make them died out?" CAT: "It's not llike it was common knowlledge." CAT: Aaisha shakes her head. "All it said was they fell out of fashion. It was really vague and I don't think something that wars were fought over would just fall out like that." CAT: Lorrea shrugs. CAT: She pulls back a little. "I've never seen one activated before.." CAT: "Neitherr have I." CAT: Lorrea tilts her head, slightly. CAT: "I am.. curious. But they're powered by blood.." CAT: "Isn't everrything?" CAT: "Yea but.. well you still have Lorcan's body right? I mean if we ask her..." CAT: "I do." CAT: "I kinda wanted-" Her phone pings and she looks down, her face going ashen. CAT: "... What is it?" CAT: "Libby." CAT: Lorrea pulls back a bit more, peering towards Aaisha's phone. CAT: That is a squeak CAT: "SO: T.T . o O ( Is there a reason your matesprit is talking to me? )" is what Lorrea sees. CAT: Aaisha starts typing back with shaking fingers. CAT: Lorrea side-eyes Aaisha, pursing her lips. "Of courrse." CAT: "Damn it Nyarrlla." CAT: "she wants to know the reason.. he's talking to her ohgosh" CAT: "Coullld it reallly be the dolll?" CAT: "probably" CAT: "um." she starts typing again CAT: Lorrea sighs. CAT: "Is he reallly that antsy to get one?" CAT: "i guess" CAT: "This is exactlly my point when I was calllling him out on wanting one too badlly forr it to just be as a colllectorr." CAT: "yea i dont. know why he'd want one." CAT: "Busteeeeeed," Lorrea whispers. CAT: "mmm" Aaisha leans into Lorrea. CAT: "He realllly realllly doesn't need one." Lorrea supports Aaisha. CAT: "She coullldn't." CAT: "mmmmm" Aaisha squints at her screen. CAT: "The brroom woulldn't llast that llong." CAT: "My saberr is sharrp." CAT: "why would you fight it-oh" CAT: "thanks" CAT: "They're toolls, Aaisha." CAT: "LLiving toolls but stillll toolls." CAT: "on alternia but.. did the game do more with them?" CAT: "Why woullld it?" CAT: "... My metaphorr holllds trrue." CAT: Aaisha shakes her head. CAT: "on alternia they were just early alternian tech. she's talking about them.. liek they're more?" CAT: "... I'm reasonabllly surre that the context that she's using werre allways trrue?" CAT: Lorrea shrugs. CAT: "Not according to the history I know... in shows and movies maybe." CAT: "Historry is morre what you're good at, so I'lll take yourr worrd forr it." CAT: She laughs low. "Only the history that I was served." CAT: "Why is this so imporrtant?" CAT: "...what? The okiku's?" CAT: "Yes." CAT: Aaisha is silent, and she shrugs a little. "Well I thought about the what ifs a long time ago and I guess... I got reminded?" CAT: "Alll the morrre reason to save the pllanet, then." CAT: "But why is it so imporrrtant to Nyarrlla?" CAT: ".. that. I don't know but he's my matesprit i'm just not sure... what he's planning." CAT: "i know he's not plannning anything against us??" CAT: "Then make him expllain it to you. You're his matesprrit. He owes you at lleast that much." CAT: "oh." she looks as though the thought didn't occur to her. "i didn't think about that." CAT: "... It's a matterr of respect, which he strrugglles with." CAT: "You're the emprress, Aaisha. Don't llet him forrget it." CAT: "well i don't want him telling me stuff just because i'm the empress either... i'm not supposed to be just the empress yea?" CAT: "He shoullld be tellling you because you're his matesprrit." CAT: "yea" CAT: Lorrea purses her lips. CAT: "He's realllly bad at romance in generrall." CAT: "... i think he's pretty suave... sometimes..." CAT: Aaisha looks away. CAT: "Therre is morre to romance than that." CAT: "oh" CAT: "... You know this." CAT: "Right?" CAT: "uuuum.. maybe?" CAT: Lorrea is quiet for a few moments, and then sighs. CAT: Lorrea looks away from the screen. CAT: "mmm sorry" Aaisha pulls at her bangs. CAT: She turns her phone screen away slightly. CAT: Lorrea moves to stand up, pacing slightly nearby. CAT: "are okay?" CAT: "I'm fine. I just can't sit stillll." CAT: "Not with allll of this." CAT: "yea" CAT: "..do you want a hug?" CAT: "That woullld be apprreciated," CAT: Aaisha gets up and walks over to Lorrea, kneeling back down and pulling her into a hug. CAT: Lorrea returns the hug. CAT: "i'll always be here for you no matter k?" CAT: "Thank you." CAT: "mhm!" CAT: "Don't worrry." CAT: "i wont.. hey lorrea.." she's looking at her phone again. CAT: "Yeah?" CAT: "uum... libby says the reason she's been gone is because she's had to step in on nyarla and my's behalf" CAT: Lorrea steps back from the hug, tilting her head. CAT: "to stop the other terrors from hurting us. um. at least with me... it doesn't seem like ari would let that happen?" CAT: "... Is that just made acceptabllle by the terrms?" CAT: "By just making the contract apparently. That's part of the reason Ari gave me the card but.." Aaisha grimaces. "That's gone now." CAT: "... I see." CAT: "They're llucky LLibby stepped in." CAT: "I haven't killlled a terrrorr yet." CAT: Her lips thin and she shakes her head. CAT: "I don't think Ari would've let them hurt me.." CAT: "I'm nervous." CAT: "Wellll, that settlles that." CAT: "Not that therrre was everrr any realll doubt." CAT: "mmm i think i'll ask next time i see them online.." CAT: Lorrea's hands ball up into fists. CAT: "I'm not worrried about that." CAT: "I suspect it'llll be a nonissue." CAT: "... then what are you worried about?" CAT: "I'm not worrried." CAT: "You sound worried." CAT: "No." CAT: "I am angrry." CAT: "Oh. Alright. Mmm." CAT: Aaisha opens her arms again for another hug. CAT: Lorrea crosses her arms, for a few moments, before moving to hug Aaisha. Again. She grumbles. CAT: She pulls her in a tight but gentle hug because she is too strong. CAT: "This is bullllshit," Lorrea's voice is quiet. CAT: "Mhm, a lot of it is yea.. I'm sorry I don't mean to put your matesprit in danger.. Terrors are really hardy though." CAT: Lorrea is silent. CAT: Aaisha strokes her hair. "I like your dress a lot by the way... it's really cute." CAT: "Thanks." Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea